


The Crows' New Beginning

by Wolvesowl



Series: Daemonic Hearts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesowl/pseuds/Wolvesowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and his daemon have their goals clear in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crows' New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series of one shots, all in the same universe, and it'll be including Haikyuu!! and Kuroko no Basket.

Daichi woke up on that morning feeling refreshed and confident. He got out of bed quickly, then went to the bathroom. The teen chuckled as his daemon followed along, sitting outside the bathroom door as he showered. Once he was done with that, he opened the door, a towel tied around his waist. Then he went back to his room, tugging on his school uniform and packing his volleyball stuff in his bag. They had a practice match against another school today, and he had the fullest intention of winning.

Once he was sure his bag was packed, and he was ready for school, Daichi went down to grab some breakfast, his daemon once again tagging along. His parents would be at work by now, so he made himself a quick breakfast of an omelet and some rice, preparing the same for his animal companion. Once he finished eating, he cleaned up and made amuck bento f I'm his lunch,mb fire going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he finished up, he looked over at his daemon, who was currently in the form of a small, brown bird, and hummed.

"I've got a good feeling about today, Shikra. It'll turn out great, I know it will! I mean, the team's practiced hard, and I think we can really beat these guys!" the first year exclaimed, excited. "And this time, the first years will be playing! It's great that were getting this chance! Not,ally they'd have the regulars play in the practice match. I just hope we don't screw up..." he trailed off, chuckling nervously.

Shikra trilled, the feathers on her small body fluffing up as she took flight, settling on the boy's shoulder and looking up at him as he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his things for school and leaving the house, locking up behind him. As soon as they were out, she took flight again and turned into a mouse, settling herself on Daichi's hair.

"Of course you'll do well! You've been practicing for ages, and you've worked hard for this! You need to take this opportunity, not shy away from it, you silly boy!" she squeaked.

Daichi chuckled in response, smiling slightly at her response. She was right, of course. And he even had plenty more time to grow and get batter after this. Hell, Shirkra hadn't even settled yet, there was also that.

"Hey, Shi." he spoke, using his nickname for her. "You'll be settling soon, right? I mean, daemons normally settle around this time in life." he hummed, approaching Karasuno.

"I think so." the daemon hummed, looking around from her perch on Daichi's head as they entered the school grounds.

Students were walking towards the buildings, all of them accompanied by their own daemon. Daichi followed the flow, and walked into his class, sitting in his usual table by the window.

"Shi, what form where you thinking you might be?" he asked curiously, getting his stuff out from his bag and laying it out, ready for the first class of the day.

Shikra squeaked, curling up in the nest of hair, which she's arranged to her liking. "Don't know, definitely not some huge predator. But not something tiny either. Honestly, it'll just be whatever is best for the two of us in life." she hummed.

Daichi nodded, then stopped talking and focused on the front of the room, paying attention as the teacher walked in, dog daemon trailing behind her, and then the class started.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, when all the classes were finished, Daichi rushed to the gym. He hurried to the club room, then started changing. Shikra was perched on the sh of in front of him, and had taking on th form on a blue jay. The boy finished changing, then rushed into the gym, a blue jay fluttering after him.

As the boy looked around, he noticed Suga and Asahi, and ran over to them. Asahi smiled shyly, and Suga greeted the black haired boy with his usual grin. Sarla, Asahi's daemon, was perched on the big brunette's shoulder, currently resting in the form of a chameleon. Suga's daemon, Kiet, was in Suga's arms, in the form of a bunny.

"You guys excited?" Daichi asked, grinning, and received two nods in response. "Perfect!" he chirped, noticing at the team they were going to be playing was led in. "They're here! Let's go!" he urged, and then went to the coach, ready for the game to start.

Ten minutes later, they were on the court, and the opposing team held the ball, ready to serve. Karasuno's first and second years were by the wall, and the daemom's of those currently on court were in the small box, painted on the floor, where daemom's would usually sit during a game.

The serve was solid, and carried over the net. Daichi responded instantly, receiving the ball and stepping aside as it was carried into the air. The boy grinned, and caught Suga's eye. This was going to be great.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Karasuno was losing the match, and Daichi was feeling dejected. Suddenly he gasped, going rigid and stumbling back. At the same time, a loud trill rang through the gym, and everything stopped. Daichi looked over, immediately seeing Shikra twitching and rolling on the floor, trilling in discomfort. Daichi darted over to his daemons, the other animals that were there backed up to give the pair some space.

Shikra was shifting constantly, her body changing from one feathered form to the next, only staying as one bird for a few seconds before she changed again. Daichi felt confused and scared, and he didn't know what was going on. He couldn't hear anything being said, all he could see was his distressed companion.

A couple long minutes later, her body grew, shifting again. But this time, when she took on the form of a bird, she didn't shift to something else. Daichi blinked, swallowing. He reached out, gathering Shikra in his arms. (Which was no small task, this bird form was big.)

Finally, he became aware of his surroundings, and he looked up, blinking owlishly. His coach was smiling, a grin plastered on his face.

"She's alright, Sawamura. She's just settled." he said soothingly, his own raven daemon perched on his shoulder.

Daichi blinked, then looked down at Shikra, who was staring back at him. He released her, and she hopped back. Finally, he recognized what form shed taken.

"An African Crowned Eagle...." he breathed, eyes wide, a grin slipping on to his face, and a renewed excitement in his chest.

Yes. He wasn't going to fail. He was strong, and he would win this. He looked up at those surrounding him, the opposing team seeming slightly nervous. Though, that made sense. African Crowned Eagles were some of the largest birds of prey on the planet. He looked at his coach, ginning.

"How about we get back to the game? We can win this match!" the daemon and boy said confidently.

And they did. They won, taking down their opponents easily after that. Shikra screeched in celebration, taking flight and darting around their heads. Daichi felt a smile on his lips, and he grinned. Yes. Karasuno may have fallen in the past couple years, but they were going to become strong again. They were going to work their way to the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment who you want to see next, from either Haikyuu!! or Kuroko no Basket. Also, please tell me what you think? Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
